


Music

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [37]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 4th: Music - Jam some music in there. Singing, background, passing marching band, radio, whatever you like!
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Music

Videl was cooking. She was not good at cooking. She didn’t enjoy cooking. But she was better than Gohan and for the sake of her poor stomach she had taken over that particular duty. 

She was completely focused on dicing the mushrooms into perfect little cubes and so didn’t realise Gohan had come home until he gently plucked the knife from her hand and spun her around.

Gohan was not good at dancing. But he tried and his adorable awkward movements were totally out of keeping with the confidence he showed when he was fighting.

“Gohan!”

“No, don’t stop.” He bent and pressed his lips to her ear, making her shiver as he whispered, “You’re a good singer, Videl…”

Her face flushed hot with blood as she ducked her head. Oh Kami. She had been singing. She hadn’t realised. She didn’t think she was good…

“You’re delusional,” she said, but smiled and started singing again as they danced together in the kitchen. Any excuse to not cook.


End file.
